


Teeth in the Trees

by JiminysJournal



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Flavor, Screenplay/Script Format, Season 2a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When trees and buildings start to show signs of damage, Dipper finds something in the Journal that he suspects may be worse than termites — barracuda ghosts.  When Mabel offers to get a sample of a bite mark from a tree using her grappling hook, she comes across a village of bird-beings that is rendered invisible to the outside world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                              FADE IN.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. MYSTERY SHACK — DAY                                         

                                                                           

          Chunks of wood are on the ground.  DIPPER and MABEL PINES        

          are running around the perimeter of the Mystery Shack,           

          tossing a souvenir flying disc between each other.  Mabel’s      

          sweatshirt has a hood.  Dipper tosses the disc to Mabel, who     

          reaches for it, but a third-party’s hand grabs it.  Zoom out     

          to reveal the third party to be GRUNKLE STAN.                    

                                                                           

                              MABEL                                        

                    What was that for?                                     

                                                                           

                              STAN                                         

                         (lowers hand holding disc)                        

                    Quit playing with my                                   

                    merchandise!  If people see that                       

                    that this has been used, they’ll                       

                    want a discount!                                       

                                                                           

                              DIPPER                                       

                         (sarcastically)                                   

                    We can’t have that.                                    

                                                                           

                              STAN                                         

                         (walks toward mystery shack                       

                         and pauses on porch)                              

                    And clean up these chunks of                           

                    wood!  They repel customers!                           

                                                                           

          Stan walks into the Mystery Shack.  Mabel starts picking up      

          chunks of wood in the background.                                

                                                                           

                              DIPPER                                       

                    It’s not like we’re the only place                     

                    in town stuck with chunks of wood                      

                    on the ground.                                         

                                                                           

                              MABEL                                        

                         (walks over to Dipper)                            

                    Well, what do you propose we do                        

                    about it, launch a full-scale                          

                    investigation?  Look.                                  

                         (points at a tree with a large                    

                         hole in it)                                       

                    Obviously something is eating the                      

                    trees, and that’s that!                                

                                                                           

                              DIPPER                                       

                         (gets out his journal and                         

                         starts paging through it)                         

                              (MORE)                                       

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              2.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              DIPPER (cont’d)                              

                    Something in the trees, hmm?                           

                         (stops)                                           

                    Something like —                                       

                         (Shows page to Mabel)                             

                    — barracudas!?                                         

                                                                           

                              MABEL                                        

                         (flatly)                                          

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              DIPPER                                       

                    Technically, they’re barracuda                         

                    ghosts.                                                

                         (turns book back to himself)                      

                    Plus, it say’s right here:                             

                    "nocturnal."  And check this out.                      

                                                                           

          Mabel walks around to look over Dipper’s shoulder.               

                                                                           

                              DIPPER                                       

                         (Points at drawing in book)                       

                    An illustration of their bite                          

                    marks!                                                 

                                                                           

                              MABEL                                        

                         (inquisitively)                                   

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              DIPPER                                       

                    I’ve got to chart all of the                           

                    reported potential barracuda ghost                     

                    attacks!                                               

                                                                           

                              MABEL                                        

                         (drops chunks of wood and                         

                         pulls out grappling hook)                         

                    Okay, I’ll get a sample from a tree                    

                    to compare with the drawing in the                     

                    book.                                                  

                         (fires grappling hook upward                      

                         and goes up, O.S.)                                

                    Ow.                                                    

                                                                           

                              END OF TEASER                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 

* * *

Rettel-enil-egap.

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              3.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT ONE                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TREEHOUSE — DAY                                             

                                                                           

          Mabel enters a dimly-lit treehouse and looks around.             

                                                                           

                              MABEL                                        

                    What is this place?                                    

                                                                           

                              MAYOR                                        

                         (O.S.)                                            

                    The invisible tree-village of                          

                    Gravity Rises.                                         

                         (turns on lights and enters,                      

                         revealing herself to be a                         

                         Bird-Being, a bluebird)                           

                    Hello, I am the mayor.                                 

                                                                           

                              MABEL                                        

                    I’m Mabel.  I was just trying to                       

                    get a small piece of a tree for                        

                    research purposes.                                     

                                                                           

                              MAYOR                                        

                         (knowingly)                                       

                    You want to compare bite marks,                        

                    don’t you?  Sure, go ahead.  I’ll                      

                    show you around; you can get it                        

                    then.                                                  

                                                                           

                              MABEL                                        

                    Cool!                                                  

                                                                           

          Mayor turns off lights as they exit.                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. TREEHOUSE — DAY                                             

                                                                           

          They walk on a suspended bridge connecting various               

          treehouses.  Holes are scattered.  Mabel chips off a bite        

          mark with her grappling hook and puts in her pocket.             

                                                                           

                              MAYOR                                        

                    Gravity Rises connects many of the                     

                    trees in forests of Gravity                            

                    Falls.  Careful!                                       

                         (stops Mabel from falling down                    

                         hole, bites the hood of her                       

                         sweatshirt, and flies her over                    

                         the hole, setting her down on                     

                         the other side)                                   

                    The barracuda ghosts force visitors                    

                    to have to watch their steps.                          

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              4.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MABEL                                        

                         (pointing upward)                                 

                    So, there ARE barracuda ghosts!                        

                         (clenches fist)                                   

                    Now we need to stop them!                              

                         (releases fist)                                   

                    I have to tell Dipper!                                 

                                                                           

                              MAYOR                                        

                    If you are planning on spreading                       

                    the word, there is more I need to                      

                    show you.  Follow me.                                  

                                                                           

          They continue walking.  They eventually reach the town           

          square of Gravity Rises, where they stop in front of a very      

          large, gaping hole.                                              

                                                                           

                              MABEL                                        

                         (flabbergasted)                                   

                    Whoa!                                                  

                                                                           

                              MAYOR                                        

                         (flatly, looking forward)                         

                    Look down.                                             

                                                                           

                              MABEL                                        

                         (looks down)                                      

                    The Gravity Falls water treatment                      

                    plant!                                                 

                                                                           

          Pieces of wood are scattered around the water treatment          

          plant.  Maintenance workers are inspecting a leak.               

                                                                           

                              MABEL (cont’d)                               

                         (notices repairs)                                 

                    What’s going on?                                       

                         (winking and nudging elbow)                       

                    I’d hate to be the one who caused                      

                    that, heh!                                             

                                                                           

                              MAYOR                                        

                    The barracuda ghosts bit a hole in                     

                    the plant.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MYSTERY SHACK — DAY                                         

                                                                           

          Dipper and WENDY are at the checkout desk, where the journal     

          is sitting, opened to the page about the barracuda               

          ghosts.  Dipper is marking locations of wood pieces similar      

          to those outside the Mystery Shack map of Gravity Falls,         

          while Wendy is on the phone.  SOOS is sorting shelves.  Stan     

          is marking prices.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              5.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              WENDY                                        

                         (to phone)                                        

                    Alright.  Thank you.                                   

                         (hangs up phone)                                  

                    The water treatment plant has                          

                    pieces of wood all around it.                          

                                                                           

                              DIPPER                                       

                         (marking map)                                     

                    There seems to be a pattern of some                    

                    sort.                                                  

                         (shows map to Wendy)                              

                    Look.                                                  

                                                                           

                              WENDY                                        

                    Let me see that.                                       

                         (takes map)                                       

                    Hold on, this map pattern looks                        

                    familiar.                                              

                         (shuffles various maps until                      

                         she finds the map of the                          

                         plumbing of Gravity Falls)                        

                    Uh huh.                                                

                         (shows maps to Dipper)                            

                    The barracuda ghosts are flying                        

                    along the pipeline!  Maybe                             

                    they  can only fly over running                        

                    water!                                                 

                                                                           

                              DIPPER                                       

                    Hold on.  Let’s see if I can find                      

                    anything else.                                         

                         (takes out blacklight and                         

                         turns it on, shining it on the                    

                         journal)                                          

                    Here’s something: "highest                             

                    route."  What if the barracuda                         

                    ghosts can only fly along the                          

                    highest source of running water                        

                    beneath them!?                                         

                                                                           

                              MABEL                                        

                         (enters, running toward Dipper                    

                         and Wendy, shouting)                              

                    Dipper, I got it, but that’s not                       

                    all!  They attacked the water                          

                    treatment plant!  The bird lady in                     

                    the tree village told me!                              

                                                                           

          Wendy sets down maps.                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              6.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              DIPPER                                       

                    Whoa, whoa, whoa.  Slow                                

                    down.  What?                                           

                                                                           

                              MABEL                                        

                         (slowly)                                          

                    The barracuda ghosts attacked –                        

                                                                           

                              DIPPER                                       

                    I got that.  What was this about a                     

                    bird lady in a tree village?                           

                                                                           

                              MABEL                                        

                    Oh.  Yeah, there’s an invisible                        

                    treehouse village inhabited by                         

                    Bird-Beings.                                           

                                                                           

                              WENDY                                        

                    Gravity Rises?  Yeah, I know those                     

                    guys; they’re cool.                                    

                                                                           

                              DIPPER                                       

                    Wait, how do you know this?                            

                                                                           

                              WENDY                                        

                    Dude, I’ve been climbing trees                         

                    since I was, like, six.  The mayor                     

                    used to babysit me.                                    

                                                                           

                              MABEL                                        

                         (takes out piece of wood)                         

                    Anyway, I got this.                                    

                         (hands piece to Dipper)                           

                                                                           

                              DIPPER                                       

                         (places it on drawing in                          

                         journal)                                          

                    It’s identical.                                        

                                                                           

                              SOOS                                         

                         (comes over to desk and looks                     

                         at maps)                                          

                    Dude, check it out!  If the                            

                    barracuda ghosts keep flying along                     

                    the pipes like this, they’ll reach                     

                    Muffin Tower!                                          

                                                                           

                              DIPPER                                       

                    What!?  If that happens, the whole                     

                    town will be flooded.  Clearly,                        

                    they can do damage these places!                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              7.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              SOOS                                         

                    Wait, if they flood the town, won’t                    

                    they be able to fly, you know,                         

                    anywhere?                                              

                                                                           

                              STAN                                         

                    Well, what are you waiting for!?  I                    

                    can’t have my store flooded!  Take                     

                    care of this!  All of you!                             

                         (whispering to himself)                           

                    I can’t lose my research; I’ve                         

                    gotta back it up.                                      

                         (normally, to Soos, Dipper,                       

                         Mabel, and Wendy)                                 

                    Now, go!                                               

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT ONE                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	2. Chapter 2

          CONTINUED:                                              8.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT TWO                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TREEHOUSE — DAY                                             

                                                                           

          Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Soos, the Mayor, a hawk SENTRY, and        

          TWO OTHER BIRD-BEINGS are seated around a table, alternating     

          between human and Bird-Being.  Dipper and the Mayor are          

          opposite eachother, and Wendy is leaning back with her legs      

          crossed and her feet on the table.  Her head is reasting on      

          her folded hands.                                                

                                                                           

                              DIPPER                                       

                    Okay, so we need to come up with a                     

                    plan to save both our towns.                           

                                                                           

                              MAYOR                                        

                    Does anybody have any ideas?                           

                                                                           

                              WENDY                                        

                    Well, as far as we can tell, the                       

                    barracuda ghosts only fly over the                     

                    highest source of running water.                       

                                                                           

                              MAYOR                                        

                         (crosses wings)                                   

                    What do you mean, Wendy?                               

                                                                           

                              WENDY                                        

                    Picture a road.                                        

                                                                           

                              BIRD-BEING #1                                

                         (excited)                                         

                    So I need to swoop down?                               

                                                                           

                              WENDY                                        

                         (slowly)                                          

                    Anyway —                                               

                         (lowers hands and places her                      

                         right hand over her left hand,                    

                         palms facing downward)                            

                    — on a highway, roads can go over                      

                    roads, using bridges and stuff.                        

                                                                           

                              MABEL                                        

                         (places hands on table, with                      

                         the palms facing eachother)                       

                    And there’s guardrails, preventing                     

                    them from falling.                                     

                         (sweeps table with palms of                       

                         hands)                                            

                    Except the guardrails are dry land.                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              9.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              SOOS                                         

                         (snaps fingers)                                   

                    Hold on!  What if we trap them                         

                    somehow?                                               

                         (folds hands)                                     

                    Like in a cage or something?                           

                                                                           

                              MAYOR                                        

                    If we could send them above the                        

                    sky, we could prevent them from                        

                    ever coming back.                                      

                                                                           

                              DIPPER                                       

                    Like, in a hot air balloon?                            

                                                                           

                              MABEL                                        

                    That wouldn’t work; we need to trap                    

                    them above water!                                      

                                                                           

                              SOOS                                         

                         (raises hands in the air to                       

                         suggest an idea)                                  

                    We could use a hot tub!                                

                                                                           

                              DIPPER                                       

                         (dismissively)                                    

                    Soos, that’s —                                         

                         (places hand on chin, in                          

                         agreement with Soos)                              

                    — crazy enough to work!                                

                                                                           

                              MABEL                                        

                         (shocked)                                         

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              DIPPER                                       

                         (removes hand from chin)                          

                    Think about, Mabel: If we build                        

                    some sort of hot tub air balloon —                     

                    if you will — we could both trap                       

                    the barracuda ghosts above water                       

                    and send them in the air!                              

                                                                           

                              BIRD-BEING #2                                

                    You’re going to need the right                         

                    materials.                                             

                                                                           

                              WENDY                                        

                    The hot tub will serve as both the                     

                    basket and the heat source.  Since                     

                    we’re sending it up with no                            

                    intention of getting it down, we                       

                    won’t need any weights.  But we                        

                              (MORE)                                       

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             10.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              WENDY (cont’d)                               

                    will need rope and nylon to make an                    

                    envelope — that’s the balloon                          

                    part.                                                  

                                                                           

          Everyone stares in disbelief.                                    

                                                                           

                              WENDY                                        

                    Physics project.  Got extra credit                     

                    for keeping my balloon in the air                      

                    the longest.                                           

                                                                           

                              DIPPER                                       

                    Okay.  Next problem: How do we lead                    

                    them to the trap?                                      

                                                                           

                              SOOS                                         

                    Hoses.  We build a path with hoses.                    

                                                                           

                              MABEL                                        

                         (points finger upward)                            

                    To the hardware store!                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HARDWARE STORE — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          Shelves are covered with various garden-watering equipment,      

          such as hoses, sprinklers, connectors, splitters, hose           

          racks, and faucets.  Dipper and Wendy are looking at hoses,      

          which are near the sprinklers.  Dipper is pushing an empty       

          shopping cart.                                                   

                                                                           

                              DIPPER                                       

                    We need to be able to get enough,                      

                    so that we can line pretty much the                    

                    whole town.                                            

                                                                           

                              WENDY                                        

                    We could always borrow others’                         

                    hoses, too.  We’ll just say, "It’s                     

                    for the good and safety of the                         

                    town!"                                                 

                                                                           

                              DIPPER                                       

                         (looks at a price tag on a                        

                         large hose)                                       

                    Yeesh, all the big hoses are                           

                    expensive!                                             

                                                                           

                              WENDY                                        

                         (points out a particular large                    

                         hose, which is right next to                      

                         the sprinklers)                                   

                              (MORE)                                       

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             11.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              WENDY (cont’d)                               

                    These are on sale.                                     

                                                                           

                              DIPPER                                       

                    Let’s see if they have any more in                     

                    the back.                                              

                                                                           

          They empty the shelf of that particular hose into their          

          cart, then move toward the rope, which is in the next            

          aisle.  It is organized by diameter, on various spindles.        

                                                                           

                              WENDY                                        

                         (grabbing a rope)                                 

                    This looks tough enough.  If we                        

                    loop it and want four sections, we                     

                    should get about 250 yards.                            

                                                                           

                              DIPPER                                       

                    Sounds good.  I wonder how Mabel’s                     

                    doing.                                                 

                                                                           

          Mabel is by the hot tubs with BUD GLEEFUL.  This area is         

          more open than the aisles, and the tubs are scattered            

          around, but arranged by price.                                   

                                                                           

                              MABEL                                        

                         (shouting, waving hands                           

                         around)                                           

                    These prices are outrageous!  How                      

                    can you honestly sell such                             

                    expensive tubs?  What are you, some                    

                    kind of crook?                                         

                         (slams fist on palm)                              

                                                                           

                              BUD                                          

                         (calmly)                                          

                    Now, now, listen here, Pines                           

                    girl.  I’m sure we can work out a                      

                    deal that works for the both of us.                    

                                                                           

                              MABEL                                        

                         (shouting, backs of hands on                      

                         hips)                                             

                    You bet we can work out a deal!                        

                                                                           

                              BUD                                          

                         (nervously, pointing to a                         

                         small tub with many buttons)                      

                    How does the Bubble-Jet 3000 sound                     

                    for twelve-hundred dollars?  That’s                    

                    half the normal price!                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             12.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MABEL                                        

                         (shouting, points at Bud)                         

                    What do you take me for?  I want                       

                    size, not features!  That’s highway                    

                    robbery!  What’s the biggest tub                       

                    you’ve got?                                            

                                                                           

                              BUD                                          

                         (feigning confidence and                          

                         grabbing collar with both                         

                         hands)                                            

                    Why, that would be the Swimming                        

                    Kettle.  It might as well be be an                     

                    above-ground pool.  Except it’s                        

                    hot.                                                   

                                                                           

                              MABEL                                        

                         (flatly, arms crossed)                            

                    Take me to it.                                         

                                                                           

          Soos is looking at nylon, which is on various roles, like        

          fabric in a craft store.                                         

                                                                           

                              SOOS                                         

                         (grabs a piece of nylon)                          

                    Ooh, this looks good.                                  

                                                                           

                              HARDWARE STORE EMPLOYEE                      

                         (enters)                                          

                    Can I help you?                                        

                                                                           

                              SOOS                                         

                         (turns toward employee)                           

                    Oh, hi there!  How tough is this?                      

                                                                           

                              HARDWARE STORE EMPLOYEE                      

                    It works, but if you want to tie                       

                    anything to it, you’re going to                        

                    need something better.                                 

                         (picks up a different piece of                    

                         nylon)                                            

                    If you want to, say, tie a giant                       

                    hot tub filled with barracudas to                      

                    it and send it in the air, you’re                      

                    going to need at least this.                           

                                                                           

                              SOOS                                         

                    That’s oddly specific to what I’m                      

                    looking for!                                           

                                                                           

                              HARDWARE STORE EMPLOYEE                      

                         (picks up role and walks)                         

                    Follow me, and I can cut you a                         

                    sheet.                                                 

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             13.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Dipper and Wendy are in the tools aisle, which has drills,       

          screwdrivers, wrenches, hammers, crowbars, wratchets, and        

          saws.  They looking at power drills.                             

                                                                           

                              WENDY                                        

                    We’re going to need something that                     

                    will drill a hole big enough for                       

                    the rope to go through.                                

                         (picks up drill and shows it                      

                         to Dipper)                                        

                    How’s this?                                            

                                                                           

                              DIPPER                                       

                    How much?                                              

                                                                           

                              WENDY                                        

                    Oh, it’s just —                                        

                         (looks at price)                                  

                    — oh.                                                  

                         (puts drill back)                                 

                    Well, I’m sure we can find                             

                    something similar at a better                          

                    price!                                                 

                                                                           

          Mabel and Bud are at a sales counter.  No hot tub is in          

          sight.                                                           

                                                                           

                              MABEL                                        

                         (shouting)                                        

                    Five-hundred-thousand?  Are you                        

                    ridiculous?  The town is in                            

                    danger!  This hot tub is for the                       

                    greater good!  I think you can                         

                    shave off a couple of zeros!                           

                                                                           

                              BUD                                          

                         (nervously)                                       

                    Of course!  Five-thousand?                             

                                                                           

                              MABEL                                        

                         (shouting)                                        

                    Are you forgetting that I help put                     

                    your demon son in prison?  You                         

                    know, the one who enslaved you when                    

                    trying to take over the town?  I                       

                    think you can make a better deal                       

                    than that, mister!                                     

                                                                           

                              BUD                                          

                         (nervously)                                       

                    Of course.  How about I sell this                      

                    baby to you for just fifty                             

                    bucks?  And I’ll tell you what;                        

                    I’ll even throw in another!                            

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             14.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MABEL                                        

                    Done!                                                  

                                                                           

          They shake hands.                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. HARDWARE STORE — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          Dipper, Wendy, and Soos standing infront of the entrance,        

          holding the wares they bought.                                   

                                                                           

                              DIPPER                                       

                    Once Mabel gets out here, we should                    

                    have everything we need to get make                    

                    our trap.                                              

                                                                           

                              MABEL                                        

                         (enters, backing up)                              

                    Bring it out here!                                     

                         (faces Dipper, Wendy, and                         

                         Soos)                                             

                    Oh, hi.  I got it!                                     

                                                                           

          Zoom out to reveal gigantic, circular hot tub, about seven       

          feet tall with a diameter of about 30 feet.                      

                                                                           

                              MABEL (cont’d)                               

                         (looks at the nylon Soos                          

                         bought)                                           

                    You’re gonna need a bigger sheet.                      

                                                                           

                              SOOS                                         

                         (disappointed)                                    

                    I’ll find the receipt.                                 

                         (reaches into pocket)                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          MONTAGE — DIPPER, MABEL, WENDY, SOOS, THE MAYOR, AND             

          BIRD-BEINGS #1 AND #2 SET THE TRAP, WHILE STAN BACKS UP HIS      

          RESEARCH                                                         

                                                                           

          -- EXT. GRAVITY FALLS — DAY -- Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and         

          Soos set up hoses, placing them so they lead away from the       

          water tower to a nearby area.                                    

                                                                           

          -- INT. STAN’S LAB — DAY -- Stan runs back and forth around      

          his lab carrying various strange equipment.                      

                                                                           

          -- EXT. GRAVITY FALLS — DAY -- The Mayor, Bird-Beings #1         

          and #2 lower the hot tub on top of the ends of the               

          hoses.  Mabel gives a thumbs-up.                                 

                                                                           

          -- INT. STAN’S LAB — DAY -- Stan types on a computer and         

          slams his fist on the desk.                                      

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             15.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          -- EXT. GRAVITY FALLS — DAY -- Wendy drills a hole in the        

          outer shell of the hot tub, but into the tub itself.             

                                                                           

          -- INT. MYSTERY SHACK — DAY -- Stan places an entire filing      

          cabinet on the cloning copy machine, creating another            

          one.  He then puts the original filing cabinet in a sealed       

          container.                                                       

                                                                           

          -- EXT. GRAVITY FALLS — SUNSET -- Soos cuts a hole into the      

          nylon and hands it to Mabel, who sews the edges of the hole,     

          so it does not fray.                                             

                                                                           

          -- INT. STAN’S LAB — SUNSET -- Stan flips a large switch,        

          sealing sections of the lab.                                     

                                                                           

          -- EXT. GRAVITY FALLS — DUSK -- Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and        

          Soos, each thread a piece of rope through a hole in the hot      

          tub shell, then through a respective hole in the nylon,          

          tying the ends together.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. TREEHOUSE — NIGHT                                           

                                                                           

          Sentry is perched in a tower.  He looks to the right, then       

          to the left.  Barracuda ghosts enter, flying through the         

          trees in the forest.                                             

                                                                           

                              SENTRY                                       

                         (shouting)                                        

                    Barracudas!  From the west!                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. GRAVITY FALLS — NIGHT                                       

                                                                           

          Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos turn on hoses at various          

          houses, stores, and other buildings in Gravity Falls.  A         

          tree falls down behind a store, near one of the hoses,           

          narrowly missing Soos.                                           

                                                                           

                              SOOS                                         

                    What just happened?                                    

                                                                           

          A hose near Mabel, who is outside a house, is shooting water     

          out of the side.                                                 

                                                                           

                              MABEL                                        

                         (shouting)                                        

                    These hoses have holes in them!                        

                                                                           

          Dipper and Wendy are by a restaurant, where water from a         

          hose is hitting the outside wall.                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             16.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              DIPPER                                       

                         (takes out box from hose and                      

                         looks at it)                                      

                    Sprinkler hoses!?  How could we                        

                    have gotten sprinkler hoses!?                          

                                                                           

                              WENDY                                        

                         (reluctantly)                                     

                    They were on sale?                                     

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT TWO                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	3. Chapter 3

          CONTINUED:                                             17.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT THREE                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. GRAVITY FALLS — NIGHT                                       

                                                                           

          Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos are running down the street       

          to eachother.                                                    

                                                                           

                              DIPPER                                       

                    I can’t believe we didn’t so much                      

                    as look at the label.  How stupid                      

                    can we be?                                             

                                                                           

                              WENDY                                        

                    It was an honest mistake; it                           

                    happens to everybody.                                  

                                                                           

                              DIPPER                                       

                    Not everybody is trying to save an                     

                    entire town.                                           

                                                                           

                              WENDY                                        

                         (gets down on her knee and                        

                         places hand on Dipper’s                           

                         shoulder)                                         

                    Don’t beat yourself up over it,                        

                    dude.                                                  

                                                                           

                              MABEL                                        

                    Uh guys, how are we going to fix                       

                    this?                                                  

                                                                           

                              WENDY                                        

                         (gets up)                                         

                    We’re going to have to deflect the                     

                    water somehow.  We need to                             

                    improvise the path.                                    

                                                                           

                              DIPPER                                       

                    Otherwise the water will lead them                     

                    right to Muffin Tower.                                 

                                                                           

                              SOOS                                         

                         (notices the water hitting the                    

                         restaurant’s wall and grabs                       

                         trash can lids)                                   

                    Then we should grab anything we                        

                    can!                                                   

                                                                           

          Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy grab trash can lids, signs, and         

          flat chunks of wood and set them up near the sprinkler           

          hoses, deflecting the water.  They and Soos continue this as     

          they approach the water tower, eventually running out of         

          items to use.                                                    

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             18.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              WENDY                                        

                    There’s nothing left!                                  

                                                                           

          Barracuda ghosts approach.                                       

                                                                           

                              MABEL                                        

                    We’re doomed!                                          

                                                                           

                              DIPPER                                       

                         (grabs trash can lid)                             

                    Not yet!                                               

                         (looks at Mabel)                                  

                    Hey Mabel, catch!                                      

                         (throws lid toward hot tub)                       

                                                                           

          Water hits trash can lid in mid-air and is deflected off of      

          it as Mabel runs toward it, and barracuda ghost are              

          overhead.                                                        

                                                                           

                              MABEL                                        

                         (catches lid)                                     

                    Oh, I see!                                             

                         (throws lid toward hot tub)                       

                                                                           

          Dipper catches lid and he and Mabel take turns running           

          toward hot tub and passing the trash can lid between each        

          other, as if it were a flying disc, deflecting water in          

          mid-air, with barracuda ghosts above them, until they reach      

          the hot tub.  The barracuda ghosts fly into the space over       

          it.                                                              

                                                                           

                              MABEL (cont’d)                               

                    We did it!                                             

                                                                           

                              DIPPER                                       

                    Now to finish the job!                                 

                                                                           

          Bird-Beings #1 and #2 grab the envelope with their beaks and     

          set it over the hot tub.  The envelope fills with hot air        

          from the tub, and the hot tub air balloon rises.                 

                                                                           

                              MAYOR                                        

                         (enters)                                          

                    Thank you so much.  How can I ever                     

                    repay you?                                             

                                                                           

                              WENDY                                        

                    Well, for starters, you could                          

                    babysit my brothers some time.                         

                                                                           

                              MAYOR                                        

                         (reluctantly)                                     

                    Uh, sure!                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             19.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MABEL                                        

                    You guys could help get the other                      

                    hot tub by the Mystery Shack!                          

                                                                           

                              MAYOR                                        

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

          They all look up.  The hot tub air balloon floats into the       

          sky, out of sight.                                               

                                                                           

                              DIPPER                                       

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    There they go.  Above the clouds                       

                    and out of our way.                                    

                                                                           

                              SOOS                                         

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Unless there’s, like, a freak                          

                    rainstorm or something.                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MYSTERY SHACK — DAY                                         

                                                                           

          Dipper, Mabel, and Stan are eating waffles at the kitchen        

          table.  They have waffles on plates in front of them, and a      

          large stack is placed in the center of the table on a            

          serving dish.                                                    

                                                                           

                              MABEL                                        

                         (waving around fork with piece                    

                         of waffle on it)                                  

                    And then Dipper and I threw the                        

                    trash can lid back and forth to get                    

                    the barracuda ghosts in the hot                        

                    tub, so we could send it straight                      

                    into the sky!                                          

                         (raises fork into the air then                    

                         puts it into her mouth and                        

                         bits off of it)                                   

                                                                           

                              STAN                                         

                    That’s a fascinating story,                            

                    kid.  Thanks to you guys, the town                     

                    is safe.                                               

                                                                           

                              DIPPER                                       

                    It’s really all on Mabel.  If she                      

                    hadn’t found that village, we                          

                    wouldn’t have even known how much                      

                    danger we were in.                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             20.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MABEL                                        

                         (raises hand and lowers palm                      

                         in modesty)                                       

                    Oh, stop it.                                           

                                                                           

                              STAN                                         

                    You know what else we have Mabel to                    

                    thank for?                                             

                         (looks at hot tub outside                         

                         nearby window)                                    

                    A nice, shiny, new hot tub.  I                         

                    think I’m gonna try it out to — um                     

                    — celebrate our victory.                               

                                                                           

                              MABEL                                        

                    "Our?"  You didn’t even do                             

                    anything!                                              

                                                                           

                              STAN                                         

                         (shouting)                                        

                    I’ll have you know that I —                            

                         (calmly)                                          

                    — gave you some chores to                              

                    do.  Such as — I don’t know —                          

                    clean up a bunch of chunks of wood?                    

                                                                           

                              DIPPER                                       

                    I can’t help but feel like we did                      

                    better than that by taking care of                     

                    that problem at the source.                            

                                                                           

          Stan crosses his arms, as he stares at Dipper.                   

                                                                           

                              DIPPER (cont’d)                              

                         (reluctantly)                                     

                    Okay, okay, I’ll do it!                                

                                                                           

                              MABEL                                        

                         (reluctantly)                                     

                    Fine.                                                  

                                                                           

          Stan leans back in his chair.                                    

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT THREE                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             21.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. MYSTERY SHACK — DAY                                         

                                                                           

          Dipper and Mabel are cleaning up pieces of wood, while Stan      

          is relaxing in the hot tub behind them.  He has sunglasses       

          and a bathing suit on and is periodically sipping an ice         

          tea.                                                             

                                                                           

          14-13-01 01-16-05 10-12-11 08-16-26 13-05-27 10-07-23            

          14-17-28 18-27-01 17-03-24 12-10-05 08-06-11 10-02-27            

          14-05-22 05-20-05 16-01-06 08-06-44 04-17-04 02-27-03            

          15-01-31 15-17-02 06-08-18 10-16-09 12-19-15 07-09-05            

          13-15-06 18-07-11 21-03-30                                       

                                                                           

                                                             FADE OUT.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

[Click here to view as PDF.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzFpYeoW7bSrVWJzbXNhWThpWlU/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
